Mr T You Didn't!
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: A nice, somewhat lengthly oneshot for all Sweenett lovers, even though it may not seem like it at first. First real Sweeney fic, so be nice! Rated T for implied violence. Warning: character death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd (movie or play) unfortunately. :( Though I DO feel like I AM Mrs. Lovett at times. That's what my stage name is now. Magenta Lovett. Anyway, I do not own Sweeney Todd, unfortuantely. By the way, this is based off the movie and using the movie's characters.**

"Mr. T, where are you, love?" Mrs. Lovett called. She'd sworn shesaw him come into the basement where the pies were made.

"Mr. Todd?" Toby called. Mrs. Lovett had asked him to help her look for him.

"There isn't much places a man could be, in here, what with the room the size as it is." Mrs. Lovett said, thinking aloud, she did that often.

"Maybe he's upstairs?" Toby suggested. "Would you like me to go check?"he asked. Mrs. Lovett, thinking he wouldn't find him, replied,

"Go ahead, I'll stay down here, just in case he _is_ here."

"Alright, Ma'am." Toby said then left the room and headed up the stairs to look for Sweeney.

After fifteen minutes or so Mrs. Lovett began to get curious. Had Toby found Sweeney? And, if so, why hadn't he come back yet? Mrs. Lovett began walking to the door. Her hand was almost on it when the door swung open. There stood Sweeney.

"Oh, there you are, I've been looking all over for you. Where've you been? And where's Toby?" Mrs. Lovett asked. Sweeney smiled that sadistic smile he got when he'd just killed someone. "Mr. T - you didn't!" Mrs. Lovett gasped, her eyes widening from horror. Sweeney nodded once. Mrs. Lovett felt the hot rush of tears sliding down her face. "Toby was a good boy, he was, what did he do to make him deserve death?"

"Is threatening to expose us a good enough reason?" Sweeney asked. Mrs. Lovett was confused.

"Why would he do that? Treated me like he loved me, he did."

"But he hated me." Sweeney added in a whisper. Mrs. Lovett started to cry. She let out a quiet sob. She realized the man she loved killed the boy who loved her. But there was one thing she had to know, before coming to a conclusion. "What's wrong?" Sweeney asked.

"I'll answer that if you answer me a question first." Mrs. Lovett said.

"Ask away." Sweeney said.

"Mr. T, do you love me?" Mrs. Lovett asked. Sweeney had to think about this one. He'd never forget Lucy, but. . .he _does_ love Mrs. Lovett. Doesn't like seeing her upset the way she is.

"Yes, I do." Sweeney answered. Surprise in his voice, and Mrs. Lovett's eyes.

"Then my answer doesn't matter anymore." Mrs. Lovett said. She started raising her arm to wipe away her tears when Sweeney reached out and grabbed her hand. Their eyes met and Sweeney pulled Mrs. Lovett close to him, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Mrs. Lovett smiled while her head rested on Sweeney's shoulder.

_Three Weeks Later_

"Wake up, Mr. T. Made you breakfast." Mrs. Lovett said trying to wake up the dead asleep man whom she loved. Sweeney groaned. "Come on, wake up before your breakfast gets cold." Mrs. Lovett said, now gently shaking him. Sweeney curiously opened one eye.

"What'd you make me?" Sweeney asked.

"Pancakes." Mrs. Lovett answered.

"Okay, I'm up now." Sweeney said sitting up. Mrs. Lovett handed the plate of pancakes to him and smiled.

"Mrs. Lovett,"

"Yes?"

"Would you do me a favor, and bring me my jacket?" Sweeney asked.

"Yes, Mr. T." she left to fetch his jacket. Sweeney grabbed his shoes. Mrs. Lovett returned and handed him his jacket. Sweeney had one shoe on. Sweeney slipped the jacket on, and knelt down to tie his shoe. He reached inside his jacket pocket, slowly pulling something out of it. Still on his knee Sweeney said,

"Mrs. Lovett, would you do the honor of," he pulled a box out of the jacket pocket, popped it open, revealing a glittering ruby ring. "Taking my hand in marriage?" Sweeney proposed.rs. Lovett smiled as tears of happiness slid down her face.

"Yes!" she answered happily. Sweeney smiled and took her left hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. He stood up and Mrs. Lovett jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, passionately kissing him.

_One Month Later_

"Mr T, can I tell you something, my love?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Go ahead." Sweeney replied.

"I managed to save up enough to go see a doctor, and. . ." she paused. At first Sweeney thought something was wrong, but when Mrs. Lovett smiled, he knew it was something good. Relief flowed through him like water in a stream. "I'm pregnant." Mrs. Lovett finished. Sweeney widened his eyes, surprised, but happy nonetheless.

"That's great! It really is." Sweeney said. He was going to be a father again. "Getting married soon would be a good idea, wouldn't it?" Mrs. Lovett nodded happily.


End file.
